Asta
Summary Asta was left an orphanage as an infant on the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom alongside another boy named Yuno. Excitable and outgoing, he dreams of becoming the Magic Emperor, the greatest magician in the land. However, Asta is one of the rare few to be born without the ability to use magic. He refused to let this stop him, continuously training his body to compensate before finally being awarded with a grimoire of his own while getting Yuno out of a bind. Since then, he has joined the Black Bulls Squad, a group of the most rowdy and outrageous Magic Knights in the entire kingdom, using the power of his ominous black sword to defend those he cares about and strive towards his dream. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely '''7-A, Low 6-C against magical constructs | At least Low 6-B, likely High 6-B '''| At least '''6-B, High 6-A ''' '''Name: '''Asta '''Origin: '''Black Clover '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15, 16 (Star Awarding Festival Arc) '''Classification: '''Mage '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-To-Hand Fight, Master Swordman, Anti-Magic User '''Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Mountain Level (Was able to damage both Licht and Vetto who were able to fight on par with Magic Knight Captains. Vetto stated that Asta's attack hurt more than Luck and Magna's combined magic attack), Small Island Level against magical constructs and attacks (Can easily cut through nearly any magic with incredible ease regardless of shape or form, negates magical barriers and magical constructs completely on contact, can nullify magical teleportation by stabbing the sword into the teleporter's general vicinity) | Small Country Level '(Defeated Ladros who absorbed Fana's fire spirit and became far more powerful), likely '''Large Country Level '''in Demon Form | At least '''Country Level '''in base (can fight Elfs), '''Multi-Continent Level+ '''in Demon Form (comparable to Yuno Elf Form, can fight against Luck Elf Form and forcing Licht to fight back against his assaults combined with those of Yuno) '''Speed: High Hypersonic '(Tends to blitz most of his opponents in close combat, some of whom can dodge magical lightning), '''FTL combat speed, (Managed to parry beams of focused, reflected magical light, could keep track of Captain Yami, who could parry lightspeed attacks in combat, should be comparable to Guiche, who warped in front of Licht's Light Shaft of Divine Punishment and reflected it with a mirror before it reached him) | High Hypersonic with at least FTL combat speed (Significantly faster than before, could perceive and respond to Ladros' strongest attacks even though they were too fast for him to notice prior), FTL '''in Demon Form (to follow the Luck Speed) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''in base, '''FTL+ '''in Demon Mode (can follow Luck's and Licht's speed for a moment). '''Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Mountain Class (Was able to survive Fana's fire magic albeit he said he would be reduced to cinders. Only survived because he was being continuously healed by Mars' magic. He has also survived a beatdown by a casual Vetto). | Mountain Class, Small Island Class against magic (The Anti-Magic wreathing his body allowed him to easily shrug off Ladros' attacks which could pierce Asta's body earlier) | Small Country Class, likely Large Country Class '''in Demon Form | At Least '''Country Class '''in base, '''Multi-Continent Class+ '''in Demon Form. '''Stamina: '''Extremely High, can still remain conscious after being sliced open from shoulder to hip with a diamond projectile with significant blood splatter, fight an army of zombies without tiring for several hours, and jump through a wall of flames without flinching or receiving damage. '''Intelligence: '''Fairly low. Asta is a teen with the minimum education due to living in the slums for most of his life and is thus fairly ignorant and book dumb, but nevertheless makes up for it with his strong combat instinct which borders on precognition at times. He is a fast learner and takes positive advice to heart, but managed to master the use of his anti-magic swords in an extremely short period of time, becoming an expert practically overnight. After receiving advice from Magic Knight Captains Yami and Fuegoleon, he has become much more calm and level-headed in combat, focusing on the task at hand and maintaining his composure while under pressure. '''Weaknesses: '''Reckless with little regard for his own safety, but this has lessened somewhat over the course of the story. Asta is exceptionally naive at times and is rather merciful. He can swing the Demon Dweller Sword faster, but can't hit as hard with it and vice versa. Anti-Magic is less effective against amorphous magics such as Fog, Smoke, and Sand Magic as they can simply flow back into position. The magic projectile function of the Demon Dwelling Sword requires time to charge and the actual type of projectile fired cannot be controlled by Asta. His Anti-Magic only extends to the blades he wields and can be completely bypassed if he's unable to swing his swords in time or if they lack a component for him to swing at entirely (i.e. Blood Magic). | He can only enter his Demon Form twice a day and doing so places an incredible strain on his muscles and bones. '''Power Up: Base | Demon Form Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Black Clover Category:Characters Category:Male